


Harry Potter and his Boyfriend's Massive Cock

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Inexperienced Harry, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Silly, Size Kink, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Draco’s enormous cock must be to blame for Harry’s helpless stirrings of passion and desire. Not that he’s complaining, of course...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Harry Potter and his Boyfriend's Massive Cock - Traducción](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231129) by [dari2210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210)



If Harry were to really think about it, the fault has to lie with Draco and his monster cock.

How is he expected to wake up every morning with that huge, throbbing prick pressed against his arse? Of course it’s only natural Harry might start to wonder how that swollen erection might feel breaching his virgin hole.

Even though Harry hadn’t been very forthcoming in detail, Draco had been rather understanding when it came to Harry’s inexperience. When they first started dating he was an utter gentleman, leaving Harry at his front door with nothing more than a passionate kiss and an affectionate wink. Harry had spent that night wrapped in his sheets, fingers curled around his cock with Draco’s name on his lips. He was pleased that Draco was so respectful of his modesty but, _Merlin_ , he wanted the man.

Once things progressed further, Draco was still patient. He slowly introduced Harry to many of the finer pleasures in life—for example, wanking Harry just right while gently fingering his arse. Harry was eager to further his education and Draco proved to be a very thorough and enthusiastic teacher.

Harry had only recently mastered the art of breathing through his nose while Draco fucked his mouth raw, when his desire for _more_ increased. 

How is Harry supposed to feel when constantly presented with the long, dripping prick of his boyfriend? He can’t very well ignore the urgent throbbing of his arse, the _longing_ for that thick cock to stretch him open.

Harry is certain that Draco’s massive cock is to blame for the heavy thud of his heart against his chest. What else would cause the trembling of his hands as he prepares himself, fingers slick with lube? There is no other answer to the fervent desire that urges Harry to sit on that enormous cock and ride it like his favourite Quidditch broom.

Draco’s eyelids flutter open, the soft sleepiness on his face quickly wiped away and replaced with something more deviant. His pupils dilate in arousal, and he reaches out to grab Harry’s growing erection.

“What’s all this?” Draco’s voice is hoarse in the early morning.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Harry.” Draco’s mouth goes slack. His brow furrows in concern but his eyes shine with eagerness. “Are you sure?”

Harry pulls all three fingers out of his stretched arse and nods his head. “Yes.”

Draco turns him over, Harry’s face buried in soft pillows as Draco pulls his hips up. Harry’s arse is lifted and exposed, his wet hole fluttering for attention. 

“I'm going to destroy you,” Draco drapes himself over Harry’s back and whispers in his ear. “Do you really think your virgin arse can handle my cock?”

“Only one way to find out,” Harry mewls desperately, arching his back against Draco’s body. 

Draco's thumbs circle Harry’s rim, his palms flat against Harry’s arse as he spreads his cheeks open. Harry hears him mutter a spell, followed by the sound of sliding slick flesh and his thighs tremble in anticipation. 

Merlin, even the swollen head of Draco’s cock is huge, the enlarged flesh resting against Harry’s eager hole. Draco presses forward and after a moment of unbelievable pressure it slides in. Harry’s arse burns, sparks of pain lighting his nerves on fire.

“Draco,” he gasps, tightly grasping the sheets. “Fuck, you're so big.”

“Harry,” Draco laughs warmly. “That's only the tip.”

“Fuck,” Harry cries out. He knew Draco was big but this is starting to seem impossible. 

“We can stop at any point,” Draco says softly, his fingers tangling into Harry’s hair.

“No,” Harry stutters out. “I want this… I _need_ this.”

Draco's reply is in the gentle thrust of his hips, that tremendous cock sliding in one inch at a time. Harry wills his body to relax, to surrender to the burning stretch of Draco’s thick cock. 

Draco’s hips still and his hands come to rest on the small of Harry's back. 

“Is that it? Are you all the way in?”

“Maybe a little over halfway.” Draco's voice is hoarse, the slightest tremor vibrating through it. “I don't think I'll be able to go any deeper. At least not tonight.”

 _Not tonight_ , the promise of further nights to come send shivers down Harry's spine. 

“Can you fuck me like this?”

“Yes,” Draco growls, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. “Merlin, you're tight.”

Draco’s massive prick breaches Harry again and again, the swollen flesh pressing at Harry on all sides. The pain is bright and searing but there is an underlying pleasure that builds right below the surface. Harry is filled so thoroughly he feels complete, utterly whole. Draco’s thick cock, buried deeply inside him, brings Harry such joy he feels his throat constrict with emotion.

Draco adjusts his position and blinding pleasure shoots down Harry’s spine. Something sets off inside him, and sparks of unrelenting sensation and desire prickle at his skin. He presses back into Draco’s steady thrusts, moaning wantonly into the pillow.

“Fuck, Draco!” Harry’s fingers curl around his own, dripping prick. “Fuck you and your obnoxiously giant cock.”

Harry’s body spasms, his arsehole fluttering around the throbbing of Draco’s magnificent cock. Sticky seed coats Harry’s fingers and falls onto the bedspread, his orgasm torn from him with great force.

“And fuck you, Harry.” Draco grunts, hips stuttering. “Fuck you and your tight, delectable virgin arse.”

Draco remains inside Harry several minutes after he comes—though whether this is due to exhaustion or that his thick cock is stuck inside Harry’s tight passage, Harry could not say. However, eventually the serpent Draco calls his prick slips free. Harry winces at the sudden tenderness in his sore, abused hole. His arse throbs steadily but the discomfort passes and Harry relishes in the pleasant pain of his stretched hole.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Draco remarks, casting a cleaning spell and pulling Harry closer. Harry snuggles into the crook of Draco’s arm. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Mmm,” Harry mumbles sleepily. “Blame your gigantic cock.”

Draco laughs softly into Harry’s hair, his warm breath rustling the wild locks. Damn Draco and his monster cock, but Merlin help him if Harry doesn’t just adore them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
